Silent Whispers
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: finished YuffieXVincent What happens when Yufie overhears a conversation betwen cloud&Tifa? Why is Yuffie so depressed? Can Vincent help? Or will he open her wunds more?
1. Meeting

Chapter 1 -Meeting-  
  
The Avalanche meeting rolled around once again where everyone gathered for a week to see each other, two mighty years have passed since the defeat of Sephiroth.----  
  
"Where's the vampire?" Yuffie questioned as she sat on a forest green sofa tapping her knee impatiently waiting for the meeting to start.  
  
The blond gravity defying haired man chuckled slightly as he pointed behind her.   
  
"Nice to see you too." Replied a harsh voice standing on the tall side of the piece of furniture.  
  
Miss. Kisagari smiled sheepishly as she tilted her head back to look behind the couch, quickly turning back to Cloud.  
  
"Moving on with things.. Reeve has informed us of the reconstruction of Midgar. Problem being they need some more help rebuilding the Shinra office.."   
  
Exhaling his breath of smoke the pilot slapped his hands on his legs. "Your gonna say we have to help that shit head rebuild, arntcha?" Cid smirked inhaling a long drag of his cigarette.  
  
  
"Yes, now everyone get some sleep we leave tomorrow morning at dawn!" Tifa interrupted flipping back a few strands of her dark brown hair, following by the turn of her feet marching off to the bar.  
  
Cloud tore his Mako blue eyes from his love, Tifa and back to the group of tired comrades and friends. "By the way everyone will be split up into pairs, lets see.. Barret, and Nanaki-Vincent, and Yuffie-Cid, and Cait Sith there you will meet up with Reeve where Cait will be turned off for the time being. And Tifa and I. Now go to bed."  
  
Tying her now shoulder length, silky brown hair into a ponytail she glared at her leader. "Your putting me with...." Immediately receiving a glare from the spiky haired one, shutting her up for the time being.   
  
"Yes mother." Cid sarcastically replied ignoring his fellow friends complaints, marching up the stairs to his room, as well as the others.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why did you put those two together? They are going to kill each other!" Tifa stated setting down the bar rag.  
  
Scratching his head, refocusing his eyes on her. "There was no one left. Don't worry Vincent will be fine no matter how much of a annoying, ungrateful, brat Yuffie is."  
  
"I suppose your right, help me finish setting the chairs on the tables then lets go to bed."  
  
~*~  
  
Biting her lower lip she quietly slipped from the wall outside the bar, and back up the stairs to her cherry scented room. A single crystal-like tear slid down her cheek as she shut the oak door behind her.   
  
A pair of blood red eyes watched from the corner of the hallway as he stepped out from the bathroom. (Maybe I should go speak with her.. Wait! What am I thinking? She is just a ...brat.) Quickly feeling guilty for thinking that he slipped into his room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	2. Silence

Chapter 2 -Silence-  
  
The next morning---  
  
Yuffie sleepily walked down the stairs of the Strife/7th heaven home and bar and to the front door greeting a impatient Cloud.  
  
"Finally, Cid and Sith are in Midgar already with Barret and Nanaki. You and if Vincent is willing are to ride your chocobo's and meet up with them in Midgar in a hour. Tifa and I have to pick up some supplies. So I guess we will see you two later tonight." Cloud announced tapping his watch for effect, before hoping onto his blue and green chocobo with Tifa beside him.  
  
The gray eyed girl noticed a slight glare Vincent gave the two before they took off.   
  
Strapping his death penalty and a bag to the chocobo he glanced to the silent girl beside him preparing to leave.   
  
Without a word to each other they disembarked. The silence was actually starting to get to the red eyed man as they rode their black chocobo's towards the destroyed city of Midgar.   
  
"Are you all right, Yuffie?"   
  
Shaking her head from her thoughts she glanced over about to make a snide remark that he was patiently waiting for. "I'm fine." She hesitantly replied kicking her Chocobo to go faster.  
  
Just as the usually silent man was about to ask another question they arrived at their destination with a very angry Cid and Barret waiting for them.  
  
Vincent lead the empty chocobo's to the temporary stables as Yuffie hesitantly walked over to the enraged Pilot and Avalanche member.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dammit, brat! Why the HELL did you take so long?!" Barret scolded the young girl with his words as then Cid jumped in with a empty pack of cigarettes.   
  
"See! I have been waiting so fucking long here I am out of smokes!! Fucking sorry that Vincent has to put up with a worthless brat like you." Cid angrily spat.   
  
The young looking man returned to see Yuffie being scolded by Barret and Cid, anger now coursing through his body. "Leave her alone, we have work to do." Vincent commented angrily, glaring at the two.   
  
"Whatever, you two are to go into sector 3 and clean." Barret reluctantly said, walking off to go meet Nanaki in the Shinra building, followed by Cid.  
  
~*~  
Gray eyes gazed at the dirt and metal scarps on the ground as she entered Sector 3. Quickly a hand grasped her arm spinning her around to meet a red eyed comrade.  
  
"What is wrong Yuffie?" He questioned with slight care in his usually cold, stern voice.  
  
Pulling her arm away she turned and began walking again. "I'm fine." Soon she began picking up large scarps of metal and placing them in two different piles- one for usable scraps, and the other for garbage.  
  
~*~  
  
Cracking his neck his vision locked onto his companion, sweat gracefully glittering her face and stomach as the sun peaked through a opening in the roof. Tearing his gaze quickly away as she turned around.   
  
~*~  
  
(I must look like crap...) Yuffie thought then yelped as her wrist was cut open on a sharp piece of metal. "Owwwww!!"   
  
Vincent appeared by her side quickly, taking her arm and wrapping his headband around the cut to stop the bleeding. Midnight black hair falling in his face as he did so.  
  
Stormy gray eyes looked up at her caring comrade, a small smile on her lips. "Thanks."   
  
"No problem, let's head back it is getting late." (Why did I do that? She looked so beautiful with that...Ahh, I am doing it again! Yuffie beautiful? Well, yeah I've thought that for a long time but,...)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"See you guys in a few months!!" Tifa waved as Barret, Red, and Cid boarded the Highwind to depart.  
  
Cloud turned to see Vincent and Yuffie exit the house in a hurry. "Sorry guys, just missed them. Well have a FUN trip back, see you in a few months.." He then turned and went back inside with Tifa.  
  
Yuffie sighed as she gazed at the Nibleheim mountains so close, yet far away.  
  
((Note: there house is in the middle of nowhere, they decided not to live in a town but build a house in the middle of nowhere. Hehe))  
  
"Are you going to head back to Wutai?" Vincent asked now standing beside her with his and her black chocobo that he had given her for a birthday present last year.  
  
"No." Twisting around to face him. "Going to th.. Nibleheim?" Yuffie caught herself as she had been doing all week.   
  
"Yes, your welcome to come." He offered.  
  
She stepped back a little. "You don't have to be nice to me Vincent." Then stepping towards her chocobo ruffling its hair on his head.   
  
"Wark! Wark!"  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I don't do anything I don't WANT to do." Vincent whispered then hopped onto his chocobo heading off towards Nibleheim.  
  
Yuffie caught up. "Fine, then I will come with you. That is if you still want me to?" She sheepishly asked looking at him.  
  
"I don't mind at all. It is nice to have company." With that they headed towards the mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	3. Cutting a wound open

Chapter 3 -Cutting open a wound-  
  
Three days followed as Yuffie slept in her black satin sheeted cot. Her small body trembled, cold sweat dripping down her forehead as she tightened her grip on her knees that were pressed against her chest.  
  
"Yuffie, wake up." Vincent called softly from the doorway catching his breath and rubbing his tired eyed. Quickly he rushed to her side gently shaking her.   
  
Taking in a deep jagged breath he pulled her into his arms, cradling her like you would a child, rocking her back and forth as he drifted to sleep.  
  
Soon after her sobbing came to a stop, as well as her harsh breaths that were now a soft small snore.  
  
~*~  
  
A ray of light creeped through the small black cloth that covered it, meeting a pair of gray eyes that slowly fluttered open. (Vincent?) The sides of her pale pink lips turned up as she snuggled further into his embrace, closing her eyes once again to enjoy the moment. (Why am I doing this? I should be yelling at him!! But, it just feels so.... right?!)  
  
The black clothed 'oh so handsome' man blinked his cold blood red eyes open to see Yuffie asleep in his arms -so he thought-. Brushing back a few strands of light brown hair from her soft pale skin before getting up and walking to the door.  
  
"Vincent?" Yuffie whispered, opening her eyes to see him about to head through the door.  
  
Red tinted his cheeks as he slowly turned. (She is awake?! Here is comes..) "...Y-yes?"  
  
(He is blushing!!!! Oh, my Vincent has feelings!!) ".....Thanks." With that she turned her back to him curling up in the covers to catch a few more, winks.   
  
Quickly he rushed out of the room and to the bathroom to splash some ice cold well water on his face. Turning on the shower he glanced in the mirror at his red cheeks. (I have not 'blushed' in ...years... What has come of me?)  
  
  
~*~  
  
Minutes later Yuffie heard the shower turn on. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she pulled on a pair of black sweats that she kept in the dresser where she emptied her bag into.  
  
(MM., I am hungry... Wonder what Vinnie has in his kitchen! I can't believe he completely furnished this place, ....didn't think he would really use a bed.. To think that handsome man slept, hiding in that dusty coffin yet his hair so silky his touch so gentle...)  
  
Stopping her thoughts she walked into the kitchen looking in the fridge. "Hmm... Eggs, milk, orange juice, applesauce and pickles?" Shaking her head she grabbed a box of oatmeal mix from the cupboard above.  
  
~*~  
  
Vincent came out of the shower as the oatmeal finished, both sat down at the dining table eating in silence. Both lost in their own problems and such.   
  
"Thank you for breakfast, Yuffie." Vincent commented taking there plates into the kitchen, quickly washing them.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Turning off the water he turned to her. "Yuffie, may I ask you a question?"   
  
Hoping over to her right foot, looking up from the tiled floor to those ruby red eyes. "Sure."   
  
"What were you,.. dreaming about that made you so upset?" The clawed handed man asked shyly.  
  
Turning so her back was to him once again, her body trembled slightly. He stepped towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I am going to go for a walk." Sighing she grabbed her coat from the stand by the door and walked out leaving Vincent to worry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Night soon came as hail came down quickly leaving the streets damp and cold.   
  
"Where is Yuffie?" Vincent questioned the air as he paced back and forth.   
  
As if on cue a drenched woman came through the door, hanging her coat up. "Hey Vinnie."  
  
"Where have you been? It is 1 am! Do you know how worried I have been?!" Vincent questioned angrily at the bewildered young woman.  
  
"Sorry Vinnie. I lost track of time..." Yuffie sheepishly said.  
  
"I let you stay at my house and you don't even have the respect to call and tell me that your okay! Standing in front of her he continued. Maybe Cloud was right when he said you were ungrateful in the kitchen to Tifa..." (No! That isn't what I meant.. shit!) "I didn't mean that... I.."  
  
Yuffie winced at that comment. (So he heard everything! That is why he is letting me stay... being so nice.... he is sorry for me..) "Don't worry I will leave in the morning if you can bear being in the same house with a annoying brat for a few more hours! And to think I was beginning to really like you!!" Tears quickly filled her eyes making her vision blurry. Pushing past him she ran into her room slamming the door. (I said too much..)  
  
Vincent swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked over to her room, knocking softly. (She was starting to like me? Shush Vincent she meant as a friend..) "Yuffie, please open the door. I didn't mean that, I was just so worried about you..."  
  
"GO AWAY! Like hell you care! The only person you care for is ...Lucrecia! Someone who didn't even love you! And she is DEAD!" Yuffie screamed without thinking.   
  
The knocking stopped as her harsh words sunk into his brokenheart, like he did to her. Listening at the locked door he could hear her hard crying, being muffled by the pillow. Tearing his heart up that he couldn't do anything at the moment to help.   
  
  
TBC 


	4. Vincent.....

Chapter 4 -Vincent...-  
  
Yuffie quietly opened the large wood door revealing a sleeping red  
capped man leaning against the wall. Kneeling down she couldn't  
help it and touched his tear-stained cheek, slowly running her fingers  
across.   
  
Reflexes kicked in as Vincent grabbed her wrist, opening his eyes.   
Slowly he let go, looking into her eyes.  
  
".................Please do not go, Yuffie." he pleaded.  
  
Shaking her head as her gaze turned to the door. "Stop it Vincent."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Stop, ...acting as if you care. You only invited me here because you  
felt sorry." Brown strands of hair fell in her face as she began  
walking away.  
  
The dark figure jumped up grabbing her wrist once again, spinning  
her around towards him.   
  
"Vincent..."   
  
Placing a metal finger on her pink lips, he leaned forward gently  
pressing his rough lips to her soft supple lips, as his claw brushed  
through her short brown hair.   
  
(What am I doing? I am kissing Vincent... Oh screw it...) Yuffie  
parted her lips deepening the kiss.  
  
Moments later the kiss broke, both speechless and out of breath.   
  
"........Vincent?" Yuffie asked sheepishly.  
  
A faint blush on both their cheeks, the tall man turned away slightly  
then turned back.   
  
"Don't kiss me, if you don't mean it." Yuffie blinked looking into his  
red orbs.  
  
A smile crept to his lips as he became serious. Leaning forward again  
he passionately locked his lips with hers again.  
  
"I really like you, Vincent. Maybe even... love you.."  
  
Nodding he smiled his rare as chocoflyfish smile. "I really like you  
too."   
  
  
((Note: Chocoflyfish=Chocobo+Butterfly+golfsih //Don't ask//))  
  
TBC 


	5. Applesauce and Pickels?

Chapter 5 -Applesauce and Pickels?-  
  
A month and a half passed as the cold mysterious man and the materia thief grew to know more about each other, quite a lot about one another.  
  
Brushing a few long locks from her soft features he leaned down, kissing her eyes. "Wake-up Yufs, it's already 2pm."  
  
The ninja snuggled closer tightening her grip around his claw that was ever-so-gently wrapped around her waist. "Few more minutes, Vinnie." Pressing her lips to his softly as she rested her head back against his chest.  
  
Yawning the sleepy eyed Vincent pulled the black silk sheet back over them, enjoying staring at the beauty in his black shirt beside him.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"I still don't see how you can possibly eat that! It looks so ...gross!!" Yuffie complained, gazing at the black clothed figure sitting at the dining table eating a bowl of applesauce and pickles.  
  
Swallowing his mouth full of the crunchy, mushy substance he wiped his mouth off with a red napkin. "Try it."  
  
Quickly placing her shoulder length hair into a clip, she backed away from the table. "Don't let that ...stuff... near me."   
  
"Come on. Just one bite, a little, itty, bitty bite? .......For me?" Vincent whined, a trait he learned from Miss. Kisagari.  
  
Biting her lower lip she took a small step towards him. "I don't know..."   
  
"Please!" The red eyed man chuckled.  
  
A small giggle escaped her mouth soon followed by a spoon full of applesauce and pickles being shoved in from Vincent's quick hand.   
  
Closing her eyes with utter shock as she slowly chewed the substance swallowing it. Looking horrified, opening her eyes to meet a grinning man in front of her, who then smiled innocently.  
  
"Don't give me MY innocent look! Now let me see that bowl!" Muttered the ninja grabbing the bowl, and retreating to the kitchen.  
  
Wide-eyed he jumped up following her before she threw it out. Swinging the door open abruptly he caught a sight of his girlfriend gobbling down the crunchy-mush. "Still gross?"  
  
Sheepishly she turned around, her mouth full as she threw the bowl in the sink. "Y-yes.." Gulping down the bite.  
  
"I can tell." With that the gun-man turned around, exiting the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Be back in a hour, going to go get some firewood, Yufs." Vincent called from the door, swinging his red-cape around his broad shoulders.  
  
Creaking open the bathroom door. "MmmHmm." Yuffie responded locking her self once again in the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ugh! I feel like I have been on the Highwind!!" The ninja griped to herself, once again throwing up the remains of lunch. Standing she cleaned up looking into the mirror. A giggle escaping her lips. "I look as bad as Kaley did when she was pregnant with James!"   
  
Another giggle escaping her lips, she then stopped abruptly. "Gnaw... I am not even married... I can't be..." Her soft features became hard as stone, she thought about the date. (I am 3 weeks late! Oh, no!!)  
  
Rushing to her and Vincent's room she pulled on a pair of black sweats, quickly leaving the house to get a test from the drug store.  
  
~  
  
10 minutes later Yuffie waited on the kitchen stool, for the 8 minutes to pass so she would know. (Vincent won't be back for about 30 minutes, at least... NO!! What will he think?! Think happy thoughts...)  
  
  
Author: //Think happy thoughts and then you can fly.. Whoops! Wrong story!!//  
  
"Ding!" The worried ninja jumped from her seat as the kitchen timer went off. "Here it goes..." Walking into the bathroom she slowly opened her eyes looking at the results.....  
  
  
TBC 


	6. Answers

Gulping she walked out to the couch in utter shock, sitting down and wrapping a blanket around her body, tightly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Chuckled Vinnie hanging his coat up, and proceeding to the living room where Miss. Kisagri sat draped in a soft plaid blanket, a smile plastered on her delicate features.  
  
~*~  
  
"Vinnie?" Smiling as she snuggled closer to the warm, red eyed figure.   
  
"Hmm?" He responded, running his fingers through her soft locks of light brown.  
  
"Um, ....I...."  
  
His strong features turned serious as he looked into her steel colored eyes. "What is it, Yuffie? Is something wrong?"  
  
"WellIampregnant." She blurted quickly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Taking a long, much needed breath. "I am pregnant, I was feeling sick and was late so I got a test and it was positive."   
  
".................."  
  
Turning so her whole body faced him. "Say something! Vinnie!"  
  
Vincent stood, walking to up the stairs to a dusty loft. "............."   
  
Crystal-like tears began to cascade down the pale cheeks of Lady Kisagari. Choking in the sobs she quietly walked to the bedroom with the only thing she could think of on her mind... leave.   
  
(Sure it is childish... But, I can't bear to look at him now... I doubt he wants me here now anyway, I was probably just a... lay to him. Considering he hasn't slept with anyone for at least 30 years!....)   
  
Yuffie quickly shoved some clothing into her small brown leather bag she kept in the foot of the closet. Sighing she walked out to the dining room table leaving a note. Tears were choking her, trying to keep them back as they began falling onto the paper.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn shortly followed, she was nearly 40 miles away from Nibleheim. (Where am I going?!) Gazing around she saw the Gold Saucer up ahead. "I could go to, Barrets in Golden Corel.. He won't want me there though... But, he does have a kid..." With that darted up towards her 'friends' home.   
  
~*~  
  
"Yuffie I am sorry I..." Vincent apologized realizing he was alone. "Huh? Yuffie?!" Calling out he picked up a stray piece of paper laying on the table. Tear droplets were covering the square sheet.  
  
Dear Vincent Valentine,   
  
Since I don't seem wanted here, I am leaving. Sorry that you could not handle this. But, whatever... just because I love you, does not mean you have to love me back. Don't worry about me, I will be fine.   
  
Miss you.  
  
Love always,  
  
Yuffie Kisgari  
  
Quickly he shoved the paper in his pocket, turning to the phone, to see if the others had heard from her.  
  
~*~  
  
"If you want to stay here, you will have to tell me what is wrong?!" Barret complained handing the gray eyed woman a cup of tea.  
  
"............Okay...." Gazing at the floor she took a sip of the hot tea. "I have been living with Vincent... We have got close... I will spare you the details. Anyway, I found out ...."  
  
"Ring, Ring." The phone interrupting the explanation.  
  
Grumbling Barret stood picking up the phone. "What!?"  
  
"Hello Barret. Have you by any chance seen Yuffie?"  
  
Yuffie glanced over, waving her hands about, shaking her head.  
  
"....N-no... I will uh, let you know if I see her."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Barret clicked the phone off walking back over to plop onto the olive armchair. "Well?"  
  
"I found out I was pregnant... and told Vincent. He just got up and walked away from me not saying a word, ignoring me for 5 hours." tears began to fall quickly again. "I just couldn't stay there."  
  
Wide-eyed with shock, his face became serious. "Yuffie..."   
  
She looked up, Barret now seeing the hurt in her eyes so deep that her eyes could make Sephiroth be frightened. Slowly he moved to the couch pulling the girl into a hug, holding her as she cried hard into his chest.  
  
"Be strong Yuffie, and to think I thought you were a uncaring brat." Barret muttered rubbing her back.  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Wha? Why?"   
  
"For b-being such a b-brat.. I d-don't blame any of you for h-hating me.." Yuffie replied through her crying.  
  
The dark skinned pulled back for a second, pulling her chin up to face him. "You thought we hated you? We do not hate you, but that stealing are materia before sort of made us loose trust for you..."  
  
~*~  
  
Hanging up the phone he thought for a moment. "Barret sounded sorta awkward... he didn't even ask why.. Hmm... could Yuffie be there? .......The meeting is in a few days, I can ask Barret then, if she hasn't come back.." Griping a handful of his black silky hair into his claw as he banged his head on the table. "She loves me? Me? Why did she have to fall for such a -how would Yuffie put it- ...jerk!"   
  
~*~  
  
"Here, you can share the room with Marlene. I am sure she will be happy to see you, she always favored you.. probably cause your closer to her.." Stopping as he received a death glare. "She just does."  
  
"Thank you." The pregnant ninja thanked opening the door, to see Marlene. Who immediately ran over jumping into the girls arms.  
  
"Hi ya Marlene!"   
  
"Hi Auntie Yuffie!!" Marlene beamed with happiness. "Can we keep her?" She asked her father sheepishly.  
  
Both comrades burst into laughter. "Yuffie?"  
  
"Hmm?" She asked setting down the girl in pink.  
  
"The meeting is in 3 days... Your coming, right?"  
  
Biting her lower lip she sighed. "Yes, I suppose..."  
  
TBC 


	7. Calls

It did not take Vincent long to figure out his pregnant girlfriend was at Barrets. Three times a day he called only to receive a string of obscenities from... Barret. Turns out he was not to happy with his reaction either.  
  
Three days had passed since the crashing of their lives, brought on by his cold nature. Soon he would be in Nowhere's Vile, where the meeting would be held. Tapping the black furred chocobo, he sped off accompanied only by his thoughts.   
  
(Please be there Yuffie... Oh Yuffie, I am so incredibly sorry... You must hate me.) Shaking the strands of silk black hair from his face as the house came into sight. (I don't blame you, right now the hatred that I have for myself... is more than you can imagine.)   
  
~*~  
  
"What have you been doing these last few months?" Tifa asked wiping off the bar counter made of chestnut.  
  
The young, pregnant, stressed, annoyed, ninja glanced to Barret quickly, and unnoticed.   
  
Immediately catching on her stood by waving his gun-arm around. "Hey Tifa is your dumb-ass husband going to get out of the shower, so we can start the meeting!?"  
  
Throwing down the rag, a hand placed on her hip as she looked up the steps, then back to her friend. "Beats me."  
  
"What beats you, Hun?" Cloud asked his hair still spiked up, yet soaking wet.  
  
"How the hell your hair stays that way.." The female bartender commented, kissing his cheek before walking into the living room where the others waited.  
  
~*~  
  
Barret slipped out of the kitchen into the bathroom as Ninja Kisagari was about to head into the living room. The door-bell sounded, right as she took a step into the next room. "I'll get it." She called not even pondering the fact of who would, could be there.   
  
The door closed with a loud thud, just as soon as she got a look at the person behind it.  
  
Tifa, Barret, and Cloud rushed out of the two rooms to see Yuffie lock the door, humming as she entered the living room with a smile to the three before plopping down on the sofa.   
  
Raising a eyebrow the gravity defying haired man swiftly unlocked and opened the front door, revealing a extremely worried, claw armed man.  
  
"What was that about?" Tifa asked no one in particular.  
  
Vincent opened his mouth to speak, clamping it shut as he received a death glare from the dark skinned fellow before returning to the others.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everyone was utterly confused by the antics going on between Yuffie, Vincent, and Barret who seemed to pay no attention to the meeting. The gun-armed man had been glaring at the vampyre man for nearly a hour, as Yuffie sat beside him staring at the floor, lost in thought.  
  
"Okay that is fucking it! What the flying fucking hell is going on?!?!" Cid questioned the three, jumping to his feet in frustration.  
  
"Pipe-down, pilot." The annoyed Mr. Walloson snapped.  
  
Cloud looked at his comrades, and friends. "Actually, I believe Cid is right. What IS going on?"  
  
Taking a jagged breath Yuffie stood and left the room, without a word to anyone as the bathroom door slammed shut.  
  
The soon-to-be Father turned to go talk to silent Kisagari, only to be shoved against a wall.   
  
"You aren't going near her, till she decided whether or not she wants to talk to you again. So sit your a ass down." Barret ordered then was pulled away by Cloud who made both of the men sit down in the corner of the room, like 5 years olds.  
  
Tapping his foot on the ground, his arms crossed over his chest. "Well?"  
  
"Fine, you want to know!? This asshole here knocked up Yuffie, then ignored her!" Barret blurted out along without the details on how she came to his house and such.  
  
Cloud stared at Vincent wide-eyed, as he was now speechless.  
  
Just as Mrs. Strife was about to start yelling at the guilty Vincent, the young ninja peaked into the room a glare in her eyes. "All of you stop it! God Dammit!" Taking a long breath of the negative air around her she spoke again, more calmly. ".......If your actually going TALK Vinnie, then get your ass up stairs ....now." The furious woman shouted above everyone, before stomping back up the stairs to the last room.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	8. Think

"Vincent I am going to ask you this once, if you don't that is fine, I'm a ninja, these things will be no problem for me to handle by myself. But, I need to know." Her eyes shut tightly, as she tried to keep from breaking down in front of him.   
  
(Can't brake down.. I don't want him to give a answer out of pity. How can I still love him?! Love him? Well yes.. but, I doubt he feels the same..) Opening her eyes she realized she had spaced out, gathering her words she resumed her question. "....Do you want this baby?" Quickly and smoothly she placed a finger on his lips. "Think first."   
  
Removing her finger she gazed into his cold red eyes, that were filled with pain. (Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him..) "Come back once you know."  
  
Without a word he stepped out of the room closing the door behind him with a soft thud.   
  
Yuffie sighed as she felt tears gather in her eyes, a knock at the door startled her. In walked a tall, handsome, man pushing the door closed which was still slightly ajar, neither noticing.  
  
"Your supposed to be thinking, Vinnie." Yuffie stated with a sigh.  
  
A smile formed on his lips, soon becoming serious as he stepped forward. "I am sorry Yufs, About the baby, WE should keep him/her."   
  
A look of shock plastered her face as she stared into his eyes. "Are you sure? I mean.. why?"  
  
His ever so cold, pale cheeks turned redder than a barn house as he sheepishly replied. "Because I... Iloveyou."   
  
Yuffie beamed with happiness as she leaped forward wrapping her arms around the shocked, forgiven man who glady held her close. "I love you, too."  
  
Just as both started their deep, passionate kiss a few thumps, and screeches made both turn to see everyone falling through the door to the room.   
  
"Um, there was, a um, few screws loose in the door..." Cloud sheepishly grinned, trying to contain his embarrassment.   
  
"Yeah, there is a few screws loose, but, I don't think there in the door." Yuffie giggled, then tiptoed up pressing her lips to her loves for another deep kiss.  
  
Once Tifa got the others out of the room, her face still plastered with a grin of happiness, as she shut the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud burst into a rage of laughter as they entered the living room. Soon enough he was sitting on the floor, holding his stomach.  
  
"Uh, Strife.." Barret questioned a bit scared of the histerical laughter, turning to see Tifa joining in.  
  
"Cloud, Tifa are you all right?" Nanaki questioned as the two subsided his laughter.   
  
Slapping his hands onto his knees, then standing. "It's just, I never thought pairing them up for a week to clean, something Yuffie hates entirely, would get them together."  
  
The group burst into laughter remembering the event where Cid ended up in a barrel of cold water, and a bag of garbage on him when he asked Yuffie to clean the Highwind, for a ice materia.   
  
"I still can't believe she turned down the Materia." Laughed the pilot.  
  
"Your bringing that up again!?" Yuffie chimed in, a claw and hand wrapped lightly around her waist as she stood at the entrance.  
  
Spiky interrupted the laughing spree by turning serious. "We have a meeting, if you remember."  
  
~*~  
  
TBCM (To Be Continued, Maybe) 


	9. A Day to Remember

**

Chapter 9 -A day to Remember-

**

A high pitched scream filled the eggshell white, lavender scented room as Miss. Kisagari held Vincent's hand in a death grip. It had been nearly nine months since Yuffie had become pregnant. 

"One more push, Yuffie. Keep breathing." Came the voice of a lady in a lab coat matching the rooms attire. 

Vincent continued gazing at his lover, cringing at the tight grip her hand held his. "Just a little longer, Yufs."

"Vincent!!! We are never having..."

Just as she began screaming a cry filled the room, causing Yuffie to stop her enraged screaming looking down at the baby, girl.

Fire eyes stared at the small infant in wonderment. She has a head full of dark brownish-black locks, her eyes a soft firecracker red.

"Vinnie?"

Tearing his gaze away from _his_ daughter and back to his girlfriend. "Y-yes?" The tone so soft, and caring, bringing a smile to her lips. 

"I love you." Yuffie beamed with joy, reaching her hand up to touch a strand of black hair.

"I love you too, very much I love you." His voice so loving as he spoke to her. "Oww! Ow, ow." Vincent whined, looking with pleading eyes to his lover, who held a handful of his hair in her hand bringing his head to hers. 

A serious look plastered her face. "Next time, ...your giving birth." With that she let go, causing the black clothed man to rub his head. Yuffie then smiled a innocent smile to Vinnie.

Smirking back he looked to see the doctor place the small baby into her mothers arms.

"Look Vinnie! ...She is beautiful." 

Kissing the new mothers forehead as he brushed his hand across the cheek his daughter. "Looks just like you, Yufs." "You saying I look like a baby?" "No,.."

"Just fooling with you Vinnie." Yuffie blushed as she leaned over planting a soft kiss on his lips. 

A sigh of relief flushed over him as he, kissed back with the utmost passion and lovingness. "What shall we call her?"

"Lucia?"

Vincent nodded once with certainty, a smile from ear to ear across his face. "How about, Lucia Valentine?"

Yuffie pouted. "Then I would be left out! Vinnie.."

"Then I guess you will just have to be Yuffie Valentine, to match."

Her sweat glistened jaw fell open. "Are you..."

"Will you marry me Yuffie? I love you very much, you and Lucia are my life..." Vincent asked as he pulled out a small silver diamond laced ring.

"...I..." Gulping in shock she turned her look into a heavy smile. "Yes, I would be honored too! I love you!!" Yuffie said her voice filled with joy as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "It's beautiful.." 

"Not as beautiful as you, that would be impossible." Cold eyes turned into a look of warmth as he deeply , and passionately pressed his lips to hers. The baby still held in her mothers arms.

"Watch it vampyre, don't want to knock the girl up again." Cid smirked, a caring smirk as he walked into the room with the others. 

Barret walked over to Yuffie's right side gazing at the little bundle of joy. "She a cutie."

"Hey, what the hell is with that ring on your finger?" The pilot commented as the light hit the diamond making it shine brightly into his eyes. 

"You two are?!" Tifa jumped up with excitement.

"Congratulations!" The dark skinned, gun armed man said with a look of suprise on his face. 

~*~

Several hours passed as the others filed out leaving Yuffie, Vincent, and Lucia to some alone time.

Pale pink lips continued to smile from ear to ear as he sat in a chair beside the two he cherished. 

"I love it when you smile." Yuffie said, looking at him dreamily, causing him to blush a shade of red similar to his eyes.

"Get some rest Hunny." The happy man said brushing back strands of long soft, brown hair from his fiancee's face. "I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight." 

Not even five minutes later and the pair of gray eyes closed taking her to the dream land as a pair of red eyes sat beside her. Watching her sleep, watching Lucia sleep. "I love you, Yuffie, Lucia. I love you more than anything." Vincent whispered softly.

**

The End

**


End file.
